Is Two Better Than One?
by Prin-sama
Summary: What do you get when two Captains fall for the same person? please write reviews and tell me what you like. Thx
1. Chapter 1

Is Two better than One?

Urahara Kisuke/OC/Byakuya Kuchiki

Summary: _What do you get when two captains fall for the same person?_ _ **(**_ **First story write a review so I can improve!)**

 **No i don't own any of Bleach or their fabulous characters.**

 **Warning:** yes there is yaoi but in the mere future thank you!

 **Thoughts**

 _"Talking"_

 **Reid POV**

" _Baka where are you?"_ hearing a voice in the rain, I hid in a rundown, old abandon shop where I can get out of the rain and try to stay warm. I looked around noticing stuff in shelves and on counters I sat there crying knowing I was alone and no one could hear, I had enough of being bullied by the other kids cause of the way I look. I started to hear rattling noises from behind me, as I turned around slowly afraid; I saw the door open slightly showing a black figure with green eyes and a smile " _why are you crying?"_ it asked, like any other little kid would do, I ran out eyes wide and ran out of the shop screaming bloody murder "DEMON _!_ " until I hit something _very_ hard and woke up.

I noticed that I was on the floor while my alarm was going off non-stop. " _uh...what time is it?"_ I muttered getting up and rubbing my head while going over and checking my clock " _hm...seven...forty-five..hmm...HOLY SHIT IM LATE!"_ I screamed as I hurried getting dressed, brushing my teeth, looking back at the empty room that I wasn't coming back to. While going down the stairs I slipped on a step and fell rolling passing by the kitchen, " _yo...i made breakfast for you sleepy head"_ a voice said.I ran back into the kitchen " _you didn't wake me up you bastard! Now I'm late"_ I huffed looking at my already dressed, red hair that matches his eyes all brushed to perfection smiling roommate " _actually you're an hour early...i changed your alarm...while you were sleeping of course"_ he smirking at me taking a sip of his morning coffee " _huh?!"_ face-palming myself **should have known he would do that** "seriously dude, _you got me worried there"_ I sighed in relief sitting at the other side of the table eating my breakfast.

" _well knowing you have a record of sleeping like an animal, why yes I had to for the love of entertainment"_ he leaned on the counter finishing his drink and looking at me for a while, I looked up as soon as he gave me a disgusted look I thought back what I did this morning and fluffed my hair a bit making my hair look even worse then my bed head and looking at him again; before I could say anything I was literally kicked in the face, hitting the hallway wall with a slam, **yeah that was it, my messy hair + hair fetish roommate= a pissed off roommate.** _"you got some balls there Reid, trying to make my morning a living hell as usual"_ he stated slamming his foot on the wall, I flinched already in pain from the fall from the stairs "G _omennasai"_ I apologized not wanting to provoke him to kick me more.

I heard a sigh and felt I was carried to the living room _"I swear you need to gain some weight, you are too light for your own good and on top of that looking and acting like a girl half the time, its to sad to watch sometimes"_ he muttered as he dumped me on the sofa going off to get a comb and brush, _"oh shut up, besides no matter what I eat or do I can't get muscular even if I fight people it still doesn't help"_ saying as I sat up and pouting; he walked back in and racked me on the head _"if you stop being such a girl then you might get muscular and might even get taller"_ he said teasingly while doing my hair, " _hey I'm taller than the girls at our job so it's not that bad"_ I stated staying still really feeling like a girl getting her hair done. " _so your going back home today…..to your brother right?"_ he muttered feeling a bit disappointed his only entertainment is not going to be here, " _uh ..ya its been years since I been there and chatted with him"_ I replied it was hard getting past what happened that day that changed everything. Walking home with my step-mom and brother and being attacked by a hollow that killed our mom and realizing my powers when I couldn't do anything to save her.

Finishing my hair he walked to the kitchen and got a smoke, I watched as every time he did so it looked so mature I admired that part of him " _watching me with those eyes, wants me to do something bad to ya"_ he winked and smiled as I got shivers and looked away **I take back every admiring comment I said about him over the years** " _jeesh your so weird you changed a lot"_ I said not looking at him, he laughed " _not as much as you Black Lotus, you use to be so scary and unapproachable now that your hair changed your cute side has surfaced I think its adorable too bad I wont be there to pick on you"_ he said pretending to be sad " _you wouldn't pick on my you would freaking molest me every chance you got you pervert!"_ I growled blushing at the terrible memories. He burst out laughing " _and here I thought you wouldn't remember but you do that makes me happy that you remember those wonderful times"_ he smiled looking up with his eyes closed probably think about those times **and this is one of the reasons I am glad I'm leaving!**

After talking some more it was time to go. " _Alight maggot get out here before I jump ya"_ he said turning around so I couldn't see his face, I know he was going to miss me when I leave, since I was basically his only entertainment here. As I put my shoes on, I heard a voice _"don't get into too much trouble, I sure as hell don't want to see your ass on the news like last time"_ I smirked and nodded leaving the house I opened the front gate and looked back seeing my friend looking out the window at me, I waved but he just flicked me off looking jealous to see my happy face, I turned around from his good-bye -sweat drop- I closed the gate and ran to the train station, I almost tripped myself just two blocks away when I was getting closer to the train station. I saw ghosts well I guess you can say souls waving their good-bye to me, I gotten pretty close with the afterlife and mastered my weird powers I haven't mentioned it to anyone except my housemate and my brother but there were still things I didn't understand.

 **Red Head POV**

Seeing my friend off was a bit heartbreaking since his gonna see another man that's not me. I walk around the house and saw the pictures of us together showing him pissed and me happy then ones of him smirking and I'm pissed **I still don't know how I fell for a kid like him** remembering how we met again.

 **~Flashback~**

Running in the pitch black darkness being chased by the mafia. " _hahaha…you guys better give up already I'm not going back"_ there were a lot after me but I just kept running turning corners fast getting more distance. " _Get back here punk, you know the boss will have your head if you don't come back!"_ one shouted running faster then the others, its really troublesome when you don't know where your going. I ended up running in a park **damn, I'm screwed** turning around was just the right amount of time for the block heads to catch up. I faced them ready to fight until a short kid stood in front of me wearing a hood with ears eating fish shaped teriyaki. " _you guys got some guts coming on my turf again"_ he said in a low pissed voice. I was dumbfounded this kid was standing up to these guys let alone with no weapon **wait did he say "again" what does this kid know about the mafia** before I could wrap my head around the situation the guys chasing me were cursing, the leader spoke up " _we don't mean any trouble we just want the punk that's behind you, you understand we don't cause trouble unless ordered to"_ the guy stepped up being real friendly, **never thought they were scared of anyone before...just who is this kid?** " _I didn't ask why you were here did I? I don't care what business you have with his guy if his on my turf ill deal with him"_ the kid stepped forward ready to beat the crap out of them. They flinched some recalling some painful memories " _we understand, our boss would be forever grateful if you hand him over when you have time"_ they were about to leave I sighed with relieve but planned to get the heck out as soon as the chance arrived " _my my, I didn't say you guys could leave"_ he smirked as he got a good few reactions he attacked them without warning, it was savage like a wild animal I didn't know what to think I couldn't even run away. After he was done he looked at me with a glare I noticed his ocean blue eyes I couldn't say anything when he was in front of me "hmm... _I have no choice you will have to do"_ I didn't know what he was talking about, but he gave me a good look up and down and nodded looking at me his glare turning into a cheerful one _"from here on out your living with me got it old man"_ **EHHHH!?** From that day on we lived together like he said and I gotten use to his weird ways and notice he was a good kid until I saw him on the news one day saying that every mafia was taken down by the Black Lotus his stage name. The Black Lotus causing all sorts of chaos stopped after that.

 **~Flashback end~**

Remembering it gave me a headache afterwards, he still makes my day a living hell even after his gone **damn I'm turned on.**

 **Reid POV**

I jogged through the pass scanner, getting in line to get my ticket; while I was waiting my phone went off singing a song brother and I made up, reaching into my pocket and pulling it out and answered " _yo, this is Reid what's up?_ " I waited for an answer hearing breathes from the other line " _hey bro it's Ichigo, been doing errands, are you at the train station?_ " I smiled walking off ticket in hand waiting for the train " _yeah I am waiting for the train now, you know you don't have to pick me up I can find my way there_ " there was a small laugh before he said, " _well actually you're not going to be here for a while and I am getting a friend of mine to pick you up, he knows a thing or two about your powers in seeing souls so he can help you out hope you don't mind_ " I felt a little disappointed that he told others about me " _cool, so he knows about me?"_ there was a lingering moment " _yeah, I just told him and a few others but their good guys they can help you get stronger and probably taller"_ I can tell he was smiling on the other side of the phone " _hehe is that how your gonna be"_ after saying this I hung up on his ass **that will teach him**. The train pulled up and I got on.

 **Ichigo POV** -same time frame when Reid was getting up-

Everyone was getting ready, Ichigo was upstairs planning everything out for today. " _alright I meet you up at Urahara's shop_ " Rukia said going through the window leaving Ichigo in his room, **I guess that is it for the welcome party, I should get Yoruichi to watch over Reid from a distance for when Hollows come** before getting up and going downstairs " _Ichigo, does he still like udon or fish shaped teryaki?"_ Yuzu looking at me I thought about it, " _I have to guess both, we might as well stock up cause he probably still eats a lot_ " going down the stairs looking around seeing Karin on the sofa, " _true, I always wondered where that food goes and how he never gets fat_ " Karin shook her head still confused till this day, Yuzu and I nodding in agreement " _well I am going to head out, be back later_ " I walking out and ran to Urahara's place.

Everyone was there seated, some talking about who Reid was or what does he have to do with soul reapers. Ichigo walks in along with Urahara on his right " _okay let's get down to business, Ichigo here will tell you about our newcomer and then we can ask questions_ " Urahara announced and took a seat by the table where Ichigo friends were. Ichigo nodded as everyone quieted down " _Reid is my friend who I grew up with, he was also part of the hollow incident when I was little, his powers activated that day and for a week his appearance started to change from looks to voice to internal organs"_ I paused waiting for everyone to grasp the issue then continued " _he ran off out of town a few months after that, I couldn't help him since I didn't know what was going on, we did talk on the phone often and he mentioned the people have something called Pulse but the last time I saw him was when he was taking out the few new monsters we see now"_ I finished speaking and everyone was whispering.

" _So those are the basics, now any questions?"_ Ichigo looked around the room until hearing Uryuus voice " _so this kid has powers, sees this so called Pulse and probably hollows as well, wouldn't it be easier to just tell him about the soul reapers rather than keep it a secret? He is your best friend and wouldn't he feel betrayed if he found the truth_?" everyone looked at Ichigo and some nodded stating it was a good question, " _that would of helped but he was weak he probably wouldn't believe me anyway_ " Ichigo answered " _that's kinda harsh Ichigo what if the time he was gone he improved his skills to actually protect himself_? _He has seen it with his own eyes what has been going on_ " Yoruichi asked keeping the questions going, " _well then I guess when he comes then we can see for ourselves, Yoruichi and I can wait to pick him up so we can test his strength and maybe see how he handles hollows and get information about the new enemies_ " Urahara smiled " _and if he has improved a lot to the point he can handle himself in any situation then he can help us out_ " Toshiro added from the back corner of the room with Rangiku by his side.

I nodded not wanting Reid to get here and feel like a stranger to everything, everyone started getting up and leaving talking about if they could hang out with him when he gets use to everything like they know his going to be alright. _"you okay Ichigo?_ " Toshiro asked not looking at him, they stayed as everyone left " _yeah, I just hope that he wont get mad by telling everyone about him_ " he said " _you guys are not kids anymore and I am pretty sure from your description about him, he will be just fine if you can get stronger in a short amount of time then he can too that's what makes you guys friends or should I say brothers_ " Toshiro said smiling before leaving Rangiku following behind, Toshiro and a few others only know that Reid is my adopted brother.

 **Kisuke POV**

Yoruichi and I went to the underground training room to talk about the meeting earlier " _so do you really think that this Reid kid will help us with the new monsters that been appearing lately?"_ I looked at Yoruichi who looked back smiling, " _well in my opinion I think yes, with those kind of powers that Ichigo told us about I think it will help us a lot and we can learn from him to see if we also have that kind of power to destroy them"_ I explained thinking " _seriously we need to think of a name for them instead of calling them monsters"_ I rubbed the back of my neck laughing a little then getting serious " _if Reid gets into the wrong hands, that would be bad for us and I sure don't want Ichigo having to fight him as an enemy"_ Yoruichi nodded in agreement, " _let's get Ichigo to let us pick him up, so we can get his side of things and make a decision"_ walking back to look for Ichigo.

Ichigo just got off the phone with someone and was not looking to happy when we left my shop, " _so what's the news Ichigo?"_ Yoruichi and I walking towards him " _his on the train now"_ he looked up from where he was standing " _he might look different now but I don't think his behavior changed that much"_ he laughed nervously. " _I remember when he would run off and it would be hard to find him, so I got a bell that had a nice ring to it and no matter where he was or how far he would come back"_ he looked at us smiling, he gave me a cat bell that was black with blue outlining on it " _are you serious?"_ Yoruichi sighed " _he might as well get catnip too huh?"_ she laughed. After Ichigo left knowing I could pick him up without him I decided that I would go while Yoruichi got things ready for the training.

 **Reid POV**

I get off the train and looked around, everything was different from what I remembered when I was little. I tried searching for the person that would pick me up but I didn't see him I forgot to ask Ichigo what he looked like. When I got into a crowded I started hearing a voice that would talk to me every now and then, I learned the hard way to listen to this voice I gave him the name Jester his pretty weird since he appeared when I activated my powers. He taught me a lot of things and trained me I never seen him I can only hear his voice " _go to a less crowded place, he will find you"_ as I did what he told me and got to a clearing and waited I started hearing a bell from a very far distance, focusing on the sound blocking everything out just the way Jester taught me from training over the years. I found where it was coming from and looked in that direction and saw him, holding the bell that Ichigo would ring so I could find him. I was pissed at he told someone about that stupid bell.

 **Kisuke POV**

I was at the train station and saw a great number of people get out of the train where the boy should of been getting off, I looked and didn't see a boy who had black hair and blue eyes from where I was standing so I walked in deeper, and saw a boy jogging from the crowded area with black hair and tan skin. I figured it was him cause he looked like the kid cause of his height, I got the bell and rung it staring dead at him hoping it was him, he looked down I rung it again, I started to feel a weird feeling like he was searching for me, everything was disappearing and it was just me and him ringing it one more time he shot his head in my direction and I knew it was him, I waved and he titled his head looking displeased then walked over lightly like a preying cat then stopped in arm's length away.

We stared at each other for a few minutes, then I held out my hand out " _hi there, you much be Reid I'm Urahara Kisuke please to finally meet you, I am a friend of Ichigos hope we can get along_ " I smiled at him hoping I wouldn't scare him cause he was so short that it looked like I towered over him and his eyes looked so cute just like a felines. He looked at my hand for a while until he tapped it with his finger and looked back at me blankly to see my reaction, I was a bit confused until I figured he that was his way of doing a hand-shake to a stranger. As I dropped my hand and was about to sigh when I heard a soft, sweet radiating voice " _please to meet you as well"_ he smiled looking pretty satisfied after looking at me for awhile longer. I nodded and walked out of the train station, he trotted beside me and I noticed up close he had blueish tips at the end of his hair, face was very attractive.

 **Yoruichi POV**

I heard laughing and guessed it was the kid, I watched as Kisuke and the boy were walking in, Kisuke sat down by me on one side of the table, the boy just stood there observing me, " _this is Yoruichi, she is also a friend of Ichigo we are here to get a better understanding of your powers"_ I looked at Kisuke speaking softly to lighten the tension and I looked back at the boy as he nodded smiling now showing there was no threat and sitting on the opposite side of the table. "P _lease to meet you, take good care of me"_ after hearing that I just wanted to jump over the table and hug him, he sounded so cute and looked the part as well. I nodded and we started to get down to business.

 **Reid POV**

Kisuke and I were talking about Ichigo before we arrived at our destination. We walked in and I saw a woman she looked like a ninja or something I didn't know how to take her presence, Kisuke spoke that she was also a friend **how many people did he tell, that stupid Ichigo** I nodded using my winner smile saying my greetings and sat on the other side of them.

They waited until I got comfortable, " _we want to ask a few questions about your powers in details"_ I nodded smiling and looked at Kisuke who looked like he was going to start it, " _can you summarize your powers to us?"_ Kisuke put tea in front of me and smiled trying not to offend me by asking me these questions. I took a breather before talking " _I can basically see what normal kids can't see souls which I found out their called Pulse, hollows which are souls that get turned by other hollows, mostly my powers can detect monsters that I call Akumas I think I know what soul reapers are but never seen one"_ I go further into details about my powers, but not telling them about Jester they would think of it as a threat if I did. They nodded understanding everything I said. " _we are glad to have you here, surprisingly you know what a soul reaper is on your own your very smart and you even made a name for something you never met before it seems you have no problems dealing with them either"_ the lady replied.

They both got up motioning me to follow " _we are actually having problems here some people here that are friends of Ichigo have powers that can see things as well, wondering if you could lend a hand when the time comes"_ Kisuke glanced back smiling. I nodded making an inner note that they were included in that circle if they know Ichigo and are talking about it, " _if you don't mind we wanna see those powers of yours in person so we know what were dealing with"_ Kisuke yawned arriving at the training ground it was very big enough to go all out if you wanted to. I looked around getting the feel for the place, the woman called Yoruichi attacked without warning quickly dodge with reflex skills I prepared myself for one heck of a fight.

What will Yoruichi and Urahara think about Reids powers? Would Ichigo be able to tell his brother the truth about him being a soul reaper? Find out next time Is Two Better then One?


	2. Chapter 2

**No POV**

It has been two hours since Yoruichi and Reid were fighting, Urahara was watching from the distance. " _you look tired, want to take a break?"_ Yoruichi said mockingly, " _I hope your not trying to make fun of me cause im just getting warmed up_ " Reid said looking ticked off he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe the atmosphere started to change the other two were feeling a deep menacing power within him knowing he was about to unleash a whole new power. When he opened his eyes he looked serious, taking a new fighting stance smirking he dashed with great speed Yoruichi was ready but what she didnt know that the target wasnt her. As she quickly looked Uraharas way, only for a moment she saw Reid attacking him with a powerful blow as Urahara blocked in time, he was blown back with great force. " _how can a boy his age have so much hidden power?"_ Urahara muttered to himself as he landed on the wall ready to attack back but didn't see the boy anymore. **He attacked with a weapon Im sure I saw it but how...** Urahara stayed back as he observed Reid attacking Yoruichi.

 **Reid POV**

After attacking Urahara I quickly went after Yoruichi, she dodged almost too late I couldnt blame her with my speed as it is now I am the fastest in the universe, I didint stop there I went full on attack mode and attacked at her blind stops then switched it up by attacking her weak spots. After she was able to quickly get her composer back she backed off getting some distance between us. Urahara appeared beside her smiling brightly " _thats a very impressive fighting style you have there, I guess we didnt think you would try and go all out"_ she nodded in agreement " _well you did take me to a very open area, who wouldn't expect but to go all out in it"_ feeling a bit disappointed that they werent going all out at all " _you said it yourself show you what I got how can I if I cant go all out"_ I stated as I bring out my two katanas and point one a Urahara. They looked a bit surprised knowing I had two weapons " _well we only wanted to get your basic fighting style today"_ the female replied as they both were walking close to end the training.

 **Kisuke POV**

As he made his weapons disappear he sighed " _you could of told me that from the start, Its been a long time since I went all gung-ho on someone"_ he said as he smacked his open palm with a fist. **I feel kinda bad whoever that was** " _well you can go "gung-ho" on Akumas and Hollows im pretty sure that would be fine with everyone else"_ Kisuke laughed as we all walked back into the shop " _ill be taking Reid to Ichigos, watch the shop will you?"_ as I turned and walked out Reid following behind. Yoruichi sighed wanting to chat with the kid a bit longer she knew she couldn't hog him to herself.

 **No POV**

Taking the long route to Ichigos place, Kisuke was feeling a bit of dejavu when he looks into Reids eyes. He wanted to confirm something as soon he saw his eyes when they first met, it looked like the very eyes that he saw that rainy day. It was because of that day he always had the same dream. Can't stop ignoring the feeling he spoke up " _when..you were younger did you by any chance come by?"_ Reid looked up at him in confusion " _come by where? your shop...hmm maybe I do feel like I have been there before"_ Kisuke heart was beating a bit faster trying not to get his hopes up he continued " _I asked becaused I am not sure but I think there was a day that you did and it was raining, it was also dark so I guess you wouldn't remember something like but that your eyes are very unique...and are very memorizing"_ Kisuke muttered the last part. Reid nodded in understanding what he was saying not hearing the last part he replied " _I think I remember it was raining one time and I took shelter somewhere, I saw something and I said something and I don't rememeber the rest"_ he pondered Kisuke stopped walking " _well that makes it easier...it starts with a D and ends with a N and to add to that you screamed it"_ Kisuke was standing breathing deeply behind Reid when he stopped walking " _oh...was it dem-"_ he turned about to say it but before he could he was shoved against a wall.

 **Reid POV**

Everything was going so fast, I was too in a shock to respond especially when i was just shoved into a wall and kissed by the same person. I tried to struggle away, he pressed his body closer to mine as he deepened the kiss. I was trying to push him off, as his hand slipped under my shirt to play his my nipple while the other traveled down to rub against my crotch. I leaned my head back breaking the kiss and moaned in surprise from trying to pushing him to gripping his clothes for support. He leaned in to lick my neck and nip at it _**holy crap this feels too good, im about to lose it, i mean just attacking all my pleasure spots to make me go crazy why don't ya**_ I couldn't stop moaning as he pinched my nipple and rubbed my crotch, he stopped a bit to unzip my pants and slipping his hand down to wrap his hand around my dick and start moving. " _w-w-wait...don't do that...i-ill...ahhhh!"_ I shuddered leaning my head on his shoulder as my hands trying to stop him from jerking me off anymore.

 **Kisuke POV**

I snapped, I couldn't believe that the one I wanted the most all this time was right in front of me. Hearing his moans didn't help me calm down _**damn his too cute**_ just playing with his nipple brings out his much noise that I just couldn't stop. The look on his beet red face filled with pleasure, so thinking if he felt this good i'll take the chance to do more; who knew that would bring out such a sexy voice. He tried to stop me by pushing my hand quite horribly away even though he wasn't trying very hard it got me turned on even more. I stopped playing with his nipple and started to take my dick out not stopping my other hand " _if you really want to finish...then how bout we finish together.."_ I muttered into his ear I was even more turned on when he said " _if your gonna do that...you might as well screw me to cause right now...im feeling too damn good to stop"_ his voice was low and begging for more physical contact. I put our dicks together and started strocking them together, we were both panting heavily, his hand joined in and the way he was rubbing I was close to cumming _**he got a seductive voice and magic hands**_ we kissed deeply for a while and released together.

 **No POV**

Reid was too dazzied afterward the greatest jerkoff he ever had or done. Kisuke cleaned himself off then let Reid lean on him while he cleaned him off. After they caught their breath Kisuke spoke first " _well...you know your way back..."_ he muttered not making eye contact, he basically assaulted him so he was sure to be pissed off " _hmm..ya...well cya later then..."_ Reid walked to his desination not looking back, leaving a confused Kisuke behind _**w-wait..what was that suppose to mean?**_ scratching the back of his head and walked back to his shop.

 **Ichigo POV**

Reid came home just in time, he did look a bit out of it but I brushed it off he did battle a little with Yoruichi and Urahara " _welcome home Reid"_ he smiled eyes beaming with happiness " _wow...thanks guys Im happy to be home"_ we all sat down and started eating and Karin spoke up " _so hows it been over where you were, did any cool things?"_ looking mighty interested in Reids stories " _I hope you were having enough to eat and a place to sleep"_ Yuzu added. I looked at Reid as he stopped stuffing his face with food " _ya it was awesome over there, had a lot of fun even met some pretty cool people, one in priticular, he let me live with him saying i was the best compatible person to live with"_ he smiled _**compatible? what that suppose to mean?**_ " _oh really, tell us about him? if he had to put up with you and your stomach he must be a cool person"_ Karin said even more interested pops laughed and nodded " _well...if you really wanna know long story short i saved him from somethings and we kinda been cool after that"_ he smiled.

 **No POV**

Everyone went silent, Ichigo spoke up first " _so your saying, you threatened some people..and made it seem like you were doing it for a good reason"_ he shakes his head " _thats my boy! you make your man proud"_ Ishida laughs as Karin and Yuzu were muttering " _typical of our brother_ " while Reid was showing Ishida how he defeated them, Yuzu and Karin were cleaning off the table and doing the dishes, while Ichigo went upstairs " _yo, bro you can sleep in my room"_ Ichigo called out before hearing complains from Karin _"no fair, i wanted to sleep with aniki"_ Ichigo sighed " _more like want to question the crap out of him"_ he muttered to himself. He heard Reid coming up the stairs smiling " _aww..im going to be sleeping with bro, hehehe we have a lot to talk about"_ he tapped Ichigo on the shoulder before heading to the shower.

 **Reid POV**

I entered Ichigos room drying my hair off, looking at Ichigo sitting on the floor with a young girl in a weird outfit " _please don't tell me that shes another one of the people you told"_ looking peeved that there are more people I have to know. She smiled " _well seeing as you can see me means you are like Ichigo"_ _ **like Ichigo...**_ I sit down with them and Rukia explains that she a shimigami basically a soul reaper and everything else, i nodded understanding everything " _well if that's the case, then the thing you oh so_ _ **HAD**_ _to tell me was this and i am guessing your with the whole soul reaper group?_ " he nodded not making eye contact " _I dont know why you feel so down about it, you protect Karin and Yuzu and other people, besides that you probably know the thing that killed mother was a hollow"_ Ichigo looked at me in shock and I nodded basically meaning i knew about hollows even back then. Rukia spoke up " _if you don't mind i would like to take you to come with me to the Soul Society and teach us"_ I looked at her and sighed _"its not like i have a choice"_ I replied. Ichigo was still in shock that I knew about hollows way before him " _don't worry about the details of how, i mean even Karin and Yuzu will be seeing them eventually"_ I stated and he looked at me " _I can't ignore that you know so much but to have Karin and Yuzu involved in this as well"_ Ichigo looked mad, i literally face palmed myself " _did you even think that if you see spirits that they won't, it was only a matter of time cause its obvious that if you get attacked by a hollow you would be affected and be able to see what most people wouldn't be able to see, if your like mother it runs in the family it just needs something to trigger it"_ I explained it for my shocked brother in simple terms Rukia was also listening and learning this for the first time " _might i ask how do you know all this? you seem very knowledgeable about all this especially how did you know Ichigos mom was able to see hollows?"_ Rukia was asking the really good questions, Ichigo has even noticed that I really did know a lot about this.

 **No POV**

Reid explained everything he knew except his little partner and Rukia even wrote it down for future reference. Ichigo and Rukia nodded understanding everything now, Rukia left to go to the Soul Society to tell them the information she just received and prepare for his arrival leaving the boys alone. Reid sighed feeling tired, he looked at his brother seeing the doubts he has in his eyes " _if you wanna say something now's he chance cause i am tired and ready to sleep"_ Ichigo cleared his throat " _how did the meeting go with Yoruichi and Urahara?"_ Reid was a bit stunned that he didn't stay on subject but he replied " _it was good, we talked about the differences in dealing with hollows and the akumas etc."_ Ichigo nodded saying his thanks for teaming up with everyone and not getting angry he went to bed. Reid joined him and before going to bed he thought about Kisuke, he blushed getting a flashback about the whole thing with the older man and it was even on his first day back in town.

 _what will the soul soceity think about Reid, will Yamada accept his help or not stay tuned to find out more on Two is Better than One._ _Thank you for being my followers and writing reviews keep them coming!_


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Reid POV

I woke up to the smell of food being cooked, I got up and turned to my side to see Ichigo still asleep. I got out of bed and walked out just in time to hear a shatter of glass and a scream of Ichigo in pain. Grinning, not needing look back as to what happened, I just washed my face and got dressed for school since I will be transfering to Ichigos school, so I will have something to do.

Going downstairs ignoring the yells of Ichigo and pops " _good morning Reid, always waking up to the smell of food as usual"_ Yuzu was cooking breakfast **mostly because I need to feed me and Jester who seems to be quiet more often now** " _morning"_ sitting ready for food to be served but before I could even touch the chair I slide across the table to the other side dodging a thrown body " _damn it dad, why do you always do that it's so freaking annoying?!"_ Ichigo was storming downstairs dressed " _my boy why can't you be like Reid, he was out the bed before I attacked and even dodged my thrown body! Why don't you understand it's for your own good"_ he laid there crying looking my way, I sighed not looking at his annoying face **there are so many reasons why we could be called brothers, we hate pops for and we hate we he annoys the living hell out of us, its good practice for patience** " _stupid, he wakes up smelling food it's obvious he will ignore you"_ Ichigo took a seat when Yuzu started serving food " _please don't damage the house anymore, who you think cleans that mess"_ Yuzu pouted putting my food in front of me, **I sure missed this lively entertainment** I sat down and started eating.

Going to school with Ichigo was weird, we didn't say much to each other Ichigo was about to say something before he was interrupted by Rukia " _hey guys, did you sleep well?"_ mostly asking me as she walked beside me " _well besides Isshin busting a window, I say pretty normal"_ I smiled as we chatted other things mostly about the Soul Society until we arrived at the school.

~Soul Society~

No POV

There was a meeting with all the captains " _so we have confirmed that we have someone who can deal with these creatures"_ Yamato was not happy that he had to let another human get involved with the soul reapers, it was making everyone soft. " _yes, it seems this boy has known about these creatures and calls them Akumas and has been keeping them at bay until recently"_ Jushiro stated Mayuri seemed very interested in the information about the boy " _so a human yet knows something that we did not even know existed, could there be a connection between them?"_ grinning Yamato nodded " _we need more information about him before judging if he is any use to us"_ he dismissed everyone wanting information and proof that the soul society can trust him doesn't matter how close he is to Ichigo.

A few captains met up with their vice-captains to inform them about the issue at hand " _a connection between Reid and the Akumas, I never thought about it the fact that he arrived knowing all this it's suspicious"_ Toshiro nodded understanding Jushiro concern " _the fact that he knows makes him an enemy"_ Byakuya stated " _what reason would Reid have to not tell us"_ Jushiro not believing that Reid is an enemy " _that's not the question, you should be thinking it's what would he gain if he did tell us his connection to them? Could he be one himself"_ after saying that Byakuya left.

Everyone else couldn't find any words to argue with that " _well, if his one of them then why get involved in the first place?"_ Rangiku muttered Toshiro nodded " _Ichigo said it himself that nothing was different when they were younger, but that could mean his known about it even then"_ Toshiro stated looking at the worst case scenario leaving everyone feeling down, he sighed " _it could also mean he knew nothing and he just received the powers and knowledge while he was not in this area, like Ichigo he did not have soul reaper power until meeting Rukia"_ saying that Rangiku cheered up and nodded " _I would like to meet him in person and see for myself if Reid is bad or not"_ Renji commented " _so its decided that we meet him in person then.. why not just bring him here and test him"_ Mayuri smirked walking towards the group " _if he is as you say normal then fine but if his one of them I might take action myself"_ he grinned walking off to his lab to do research.

~Karakura Town~

After school Rukia told Ichigo about what was decided " _wait... there could be that Reid would be classified as enemy just by knowing more information then us?"_ Ichigo was shocked that they would even think about making him an enemy without no proof. Ichigo nodded " _fine, if that's the only way than I will help test him as well"_ he got serious as they set off to the Soul Society.

Reid POV

After leaving the teachers office, **man that was a bore** walking out of the school taking a detour home " _ **you thinking of visiting that man"**_ Reid smirked " _well look who decides to wake up"_ talking to himself which was really his partner " _ **I was observing, you don't really think I actually want to talk to those idiots…"**_ " _hehe, you got to at some point"_ walking back to Ichigos " _ **changing your decision because I am conscious?**_ _"_ Laughing actually not ready to face him again. I stopped by the river and looked at my reflection " _you actually agreed to come here, not saying why but now that Ichigo says there are monster and other things, your more silent then before, what's the story?"_ the reflection changed and my inner partner showed mostly a black silhouette.

He started from the beginning, he was a spirit key that was used to seal and defeat the Akumas so they won't interact with other worlds. There was two of them one was destroyed while he made his escape to this world where their first target is, they start feeding on hollows which make them stronger " _is there a way to have the soul reapers be able to defeat them?"_ he shook his head " _ **not that I know of**_ _"_ he continued his story after coming to this world he needed a body to rest in and regain his strength " _ **to tell truth I ate one of the hollows and some other things to use it to cre-**_ _"_ before he could say anymore a group of Akumas appeared along with a few hollows " _seems we have to talk later, we got company"_ getting up ready to fight a black gate appeared and a man stepped out black long hair wearing a soul reaper uniform " _well great, how am I- you know what screw it"_ I transformed into my uniform wearing black turtle neck crop top with no sleeves, black blue edge shorts with black and blue suspenders, black leg warmers with blue wings printed on the outer sides of them covering the black and blue converse underneath. Bring out my swords I jumped and attacked my opponent.

No POV

Byakuya was appointed to greet this Reid person, walking into the world of the living noticing a boy and looking at a group of Akumas and Hollows well finding him was easier then he thought. He seemed to notice his presence and looked displeased that he appeared but none the less focused on his target the Hollows and Akumas, seeing him transform into something different was surprising " _interesting… two swords as weapons, they are not like our weapons not only that I do not sense any soul reaper powers"_ he watched as he attacked the Hollows first **attacking Hollows first, this is a good time to get battle information.** The man watched as Reid defeated the Hollows dodging perfectly from the Akumas attacks, after that he focused solely on the Akumas they were a very smart species about to attack one attack another Akuma " _you have got to be kidding me?!"_ slaying five of the Akumas before they got devoured by the leader; the Akuma had already eaten three Akumas gaining more power Byakuya was confused as why they would eat each other, he stayed put and observed. The Akuma gained more speed and power from the other Akumas probably the ones that ate a few Hollows. **Man this is starting to be a pain in the ass** Reid looked back at the soul reaper " _hey black beauty over there I don't know what you are doing but standing there like an idiot in plain sight is not helping me"_ Byakuya was not pleased to be insulted by a person that could be an enemy and did not know what he meant by the nickname as he felt the power of the Akuma increasing " _do not even think about arguing with me black beauty you only get the way"_ Reid appeared beside him and kicked him to the ground out of the way. The captain able to not get hurt but was pushed enough to land on the ground " _do you know who you are insulting?"_ he was ready to just make him an enemy but would be childish if he did with no solid reason. " _well do you know who you are in the way of? No I do not think so, so be a good boy and go somewhere else unless you have a death wish than be my guest in making this thing stronger for me"_ turning around focusing back on the Akuma _**attacking it while its in the growing state is like a ticking bomb, hitting it randomly will make it burst out spores that can affect humans**_ getting ready to attack Reid increased his power ready to finish it with one move, when the Akuma made a click he sliced it in half **well that was fun, he was not as strong as I thought** turning back into human form and landing back on the ground. Byakuya was not amused by the boy being sarcastic " _so what you want soul reaper?"_ Reid stood in front of him sword tapping his shoulder putting his weight on one leg and tilted his hip to the side looking like a delinquent " _I am here to observe you and take you to the Soul Society"_ he laughed " _observe me and take me away?"_ he seemed amused that Byakuya was here to watch him " _you probably know why "_ he walked away Reid followed him " _ahh I think I know what you want to watch me for but I do not think that will help give you answers"_ he stopped when Byakuya paused and turned to face him " _is that so, then why did you not tell your true intentions to Ichigo"_ " _it is not like I am hiding anything, you just never asked the right questions to get the right answers"_ Byakuya looked surprised but nodded understanding what Reid was talking about. This boy is nothing like Ichigo or any other human, " _well if that is the case then I ask you, what are you doing here?"_ looking serious Reid simply smiled " _that's easy Ichigo wanted me to come back and just so happens that I know how to kill those guys"_ Byakuya thought about it and realized that was not the answer he wanted so asked in a different way " _are you here for the monsters or Ichigo?"_ Reid grinned " _good question, I would choose monsters if it weren't for his mom when we were younger than he would have died.."_ after saying that Ichigo appeared " _what do you mean by that_ " looking at him and Rukia by his side.

The boy sighed shaking his head know the truth had to be spoken at some point " _as in.. you know… your family is not e-exactly normal"_ Ichigo got serious " _come on~ you know what I am talking about think dude how else can your mom know what was happening, because of that you were able to see things other could not"_ it clicked for Ichigo " _no.. are you saying she had powers too?"_ Byakuya and Rukia was surprised by this information turning to Reid who was laughing " _what… no I mean she could see them but not fight"_ Ichigo knew he was hiding something more dark than he let on " _and before you ask why is and why what just know I was told by the one and only not to say anything I mean there was a chance you would not gain the talent at all"_ Rukia looked confused " _I gave him the power to be a soul reaper what do you mean by talent, to be like you?"_ he shook his head and sighed " _it is a long story sis and I do not have time to play catch up with you, let us just say brothers whole life before meeting you was the talent in itself, you just gave a big fat freaking push passed the line and poof he gained something else"_ not understanding what he was saying " _no more idle chitchat your coming to the Soul Society"_ Byakuya stated Reid shrugged " _well it is either play tag, fight, or argue and explain everything which is not my cup of anything, I might as well get this over with"_ Ichigo still wanted answers but knowing the Soul Society his brother would have to survive whatever judgement they choose for him. Byakuya nodded and opened a gate bringing along Rukia, Ichigo, and Reid.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Once they arrived in the Soul Society no one uttered a word, Reid looked around a bit fasninated how big the place is, his eyes wonder back to Byakuyas back side **damn, black beauty be lookin good, oh his name was Byakuya i think hmm..Bya-chan...yaass sexy; i wonder what he will look like with just pants...no jeans to hug that tight fine ass** he began to grin all to happily, Rukia noticed he began to walk differently and nughed Ichigo to take a look. Ichigo looked and was about to say something but just shook his head. **If i knew my brother was like this, i would of wraned him that trying his booty call techniques wouldn't work on these guys. NOT ONLY THAT ITS RUKIAS BROTHER!** Ichigo was going through a mental meltdown hoping Reid doesn't try anything stupid, but he had no idea just how many ways his brother was thinking of for capturing his target. Reid was rubbing his hands together and tipped-toed towards in a bowling motion Byakuya **no...no..no no no NOOOOO** Ichigo was shaking his head firguring it out what his own brother was going to do next, he extended a ready for impact hand **smack that on all the floor smack that gimme some more~** Reid was close until everyone heard a cough that caused Byakuya to turn around, Reid quickly slide to his blind spot " _what is it Rukia?"_ Byakuya didn't noice Reid but saw Ichigo sweating a lot and Rukia blushing alittle trying hard not to grin. The man turn to his other side and getting startled by the now way too close Reid with his hands behind his back grinning all to happily, he was going to say something until Reid spoke first " _heeey, I heard your a captain of your own devision, which number?"_ _ **mostly saying let me have them digits...really...i really don;t know why I chose you anymore**_ Jester sighed **whhatt its not like he has a cellphone...** Byakuya didn't like the look in his eyes and ignored his question, and proceeded to walk to their destination " _I have no idea what your planning, but whatever it is will not work as a Captain I will not allow it"_ Reid paused as Ichigo who sighed with relief and Rukia passed. He beamed even more happy then before and grinned even more **bbbooyyy, you have no idea what I have planned** he began to follow the others and muttered to himself " _challenge accepted"_ as they walked to the area where most of the captain and vice-captain were at, " _I will let the Captain know you are here, make sure you have your story straight by then"_ Byakuya left them.

Reid POV

I scratched the back of my head, turning my body to glance at Ichigo and Rukia " _hehe well I am going to walk around then"_ before leaving Ichigo gave him a "don't try it again" glance before walking somewhere else with Rukia, after replying with the "no promises bro" as he walked away to find more captains and get them on my side before the big trail or whatever _**it seems you caused a bit of a ruckus, beside trying to  
"pick up" at a place you don't know, gives you a bad reputation **_I did not need a lecture from Jester right now. So I ignored him trying to focus on how to get out of this situation and plan his attack, he found two people that looked like a captain by his vice-captain " _well hey there"_ calling out they looked over it seemed the woman was glimmering with happiness to see me and hugged me " _oh wow, you must be Reid I heard so much about"_ as she hugged tighter hearing a cough made her stop and gave me time to breath " _Rangiku behave, you are a vice-captain not a fangirl"_ she nodded holding in her excitement but her expression did not show that it was going to last long " _sorry about that got too excited"_ she smiled. " _No it's fine, I am pretty use to it… from my own pops"_ muttering the last part he nodded understanding " _I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and this my vice-captain Rangiku Masumoto, you probably already know that from Rukia or Ichigo"_ nodding " _yeah, she told me about the captains and their vice-captains, and some I shouldn't get to friendly with."_ Renji walks up, a vice-captain of Captain Byakuya, the man that escorted me earlier " _I hope my Captain wasn't too harsh on you when you met"_ the red head spoke joining the conversation. " _It's okay to be yourself around us, we don't mind_ " Jushiro walking up stated as he offered lollipops to me of course happy to accept the offering." _ha-ha, no Bya-chan did not do much, but get mad for calling him black beauty and all_ " grinning, **did he just call him Bya-chan and who is black beauty?** everyone was thinking just how weird this kid is. Reid was just going to give everyone nicknames for his own amusement, they say be himself so he will.

No POV

Most the captains know Ichigo or fought with him and some were just friendly vice-captains.After getting introductions out the way they looked pleased to meet Reid in person.

The captains were called into the gathering called by Captain Yamamoto, he did not want Ichigo to interfere with the questioning so he only included Reid. Everyone was in their spot, the boy stood farthest opposite of the head known as Captain Yamamoto " _we will start the question with introduction_ " everyone looked at him " _oh...well the names Reid Akumu, adopted by Ichigos' mother I lived with Ichigo since we were young, you probably have heard from Ruika that I know these monster that appeared and how to handle them_ " Reid said with all seriousness, " _tell us when did you get or notice these powers?"_ the atmosphere was starting to get intense _"that question I cannot answer_ " the ones that were with him before the gathering looked at him in surprise. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow not yet baffled in recieving that responce " _how do you know of this case regarding the soul reapers and hollows?"_ letting the boy **off his eyes tell me that getting the origin of this would seem like a long story** Yamato thought " _I am sorry but that question has no answer for whatever problem you have does not involve me and my business, I just want to help out in dealing with the Akumas_ " Chojiro was not pleased " _have you no respect_ " Mayuri started to giggle " _he is being very serious; it seems his BUSINESS is something more interesting"_ Yamamoto nodded _"what business do you have in the world of the living"_ Reid looked to Mayuri **he is sharply annoying** he sighed _"my business has nothing to do with you soul reapers therefore I will not answer that besides whatever other questions you have at least let them be answerable questions"_ he was walking on thin ice now Yamamoto respected him. The boy named Reid did not care who he spoke with, he answers honestly knowing that Akumas is his only target, he did not sound ignorant nor did he sound like the meeting was pointless. Thinking this he said _"in that case tell us about what you know"_ seeing a smile on his face indicating that he can tell us information. _"Well, I don't know if my story will help but you won't no unless you try, of course it would be before I met Ichigo or his family, I woke up by the riverside not knowing where I came from or who I am"_ pausing briefly so everyone can grasp the situation _"I only know my name, sometimes I think its not even my name but I just went with it, I had to take care of myself for a few month not being able to speak and understand what people say I did what I could to live"_ he sighed thinking back of what he use to be and continued _"mostly acting on instinct I started to notice changes in the world like seeing souls and hollows, try he interesting part is that they never bothered me, that was my life pretty much before I met Ichigo but after that my life got easier and just played as the normal kid until everything started to make sense"_ once he finished there was a deep silence. Yamato nodded understanding of how the questions he asked before really did not have any answers. Miyuri was interested and spoke up _"my I find it fascinating that the hollows did not bother you, let alone you were able to see them and souls with no problem"_ bring that up, everyone thought it was quite weird that it happened like that. _"could it be that they had no interest in you? Or that your powers didn't attract them"_ none the less It was indeed pointless in asking anymore questions _"very well, since you are not a soul reaper and do not have soul reaper power you-"_ he was cut off by the boy laughing _**"I am truly sorry to burst your bubble...but... I never said that didn't have them"**_ he grinned, everyone looked surprised even Yamamoto _**"let us skip the questioning and let me just answer any questions by telling you about myself as well"**_ he seemed different like he wasn't himself _**"my name is Jester like two sides of the same coin I am the other half, I came to the world of the living to seek something what it is it's none of your business but since he seems interested in working with you I give you some information"**_ everyone sensed the evil presence and was on guard. _**"I am not human I am something very different from this world, I am here to defeat the monsters that hunt the hollows and you, where I come from is up to your imagination"**_ he spoke like a wise man the soul reapers were quite shock in recieving this big news _"are you saying that the reason he couldn't remember anything is because it was actually you?"_ Toshiro unlike the others where are the disbelief believing that Reid didn't exist in the first place, the man shook his head, _**"oh no my dear soul reaper, he's very much real it's just that he was too weak to live any longer so I saved him or rather put it brought him back to life"**_ the room was silent, no one had anything else to say _**"well enough of the boring backstory, he thinks he might be able to let yourselves discover the power to kill them on your own, unlike me I do not want help at all but I am just here to bring back what is not meant to be here"**_ Yamamoto nodded _"the boy wishes to help us, then i understand but I still can not trust you nor him wuth my soul reapers"_ Jester sighed _**"that is what training for old man, if you do not have the power to kill them then we will leave to go back doing our mission or rather my mission and you will leave us be, if you have it then fine I will go with whatever the kid is planning"**_ the captains were angered by the smart mouth known as Jester _"I may be on Reids side but I will not allow such ignorance"_ Toshiro and the other captains were ready to fight. He held his hands up in a half surrender _**"take a chill pill snow cone, I am speaking my mind if ya don't like it, deal with it"**_ he looked dumbfounded **he just called me snow cone** Kenpachi grinned _"I really don't care about the measly stories you tell, but if this keeps up I want to fight"_ disgusted he _**sighed "like christmas tree over there said if this keeps going it will be an all-out- battle that the kids don't want, your choice ol-boss man"**_ there was silence that filled the room. _"It seems you... do not know true fear of who he is and the disadvantage situation that you are in"_ Sajin stated there was still the hard cold silence _**"and it seems you do not know nothing of who I am and the actual advantage that I am in"**_ there was a cough and everyone quickly turned to the Captain _"I would like to see for myself, therefore I will allow you to spar with a captain of my choosing, to determine the true power of these powers of his and the usage for it"_ disregarding all actions and comments Jester smiled and thought about it and backed off returning back to Reid.

" _well now you know about my story and his and I know you would like an answer now but can we take a break my legs are killing me, from standing here so long and I haven't even eaten lunch yet"_ he replied sctreching his legs. Everyone turn to the Capation when they heard a sigh, _"very well I shall honor your request, regarding this meeting it will be also do not mention Jester or the true story of Reid to the others"_ giving him three days, Reid left with Toshiro, Jushiro, Shunsui and Byakuya following behind the group _"seriously, when were you going to tell us about Jester"_ Toshiro not liking what was going to happen next _"well I was hoping never, is what I was thinking because he said after his business here he would disappear but he surprising spoke up himself"_ feeling embarrassed, they walked out to the where everyone else was at _"that was longer then expected and we could feel the intense presence from here"_ Renji said looking worried _"yeah nothing really happened though, just chatted...a lot"_ Reid was smiling glad everything got cleared up and he was able to spend some time with the captains and vice-captains, mostly Byakuya _"you are very interesting, the Captain did not even bother to punish you"_ Shunsui was not with us before the gathering but Reid guessed it was because of his powerful powers of awesomeness _"just what kind of power do you have that even Captain Yamamoto respects you"_ Mayuri came forward curious for answers _"I have to admit I am also surprised that you are the one who ended the gathering with one statement"_ other captains agreed, Byakuya was still not pleased with how it ended _"well it is not about what power I possess but what talent it is just a natural talent that I possess"_ Mayuri was shocked to hear something interesting _"your saying that with a talent you possess you can end an intense atmosphere and let the Captain respect you answers!"_ he and Byakuya were in disbelief that it was just natural talent that made him this repected. _"you may not know but Yamyam felt my talent thus why he left it at that"_ Reid stood proud feeling over confident.

Before Reid could brag further, Ichigo walked over _"i known you most of my life i demand some explaintions"_ they looked at each other but Reid smirked _"in all honesty you shouldn't be telling me that, you should be telling that to the person who told me to keep it quite or rather the other person who requested it"_ Ichigo did not know what he meant but the other captains were still frozen in desbelief _"did you just say Yamyam?"_ they muttered in unison. **It is the captain of all captains the strongest out of all of us and his giving him a nickname** , _"I would still like to know this natural talent that you possess"_ Mayuri curiosity was getting the best of him _"ahh...if you really wanna know...well.."_ before he could finish he was attacked, pushing him out of the group with a heavy blow.

Who attacked Reid, and what is his natural talent? Find out in chapter 4 Two is Better than One.(I might come back to update it but mostly yeah its done YAY! Please write reviews.)


	5. Chapter 4

**NO POV**

The attack came out of nowhere, caught everyone off guard. They looked to the source and it was an Akuma lv 5 hatching from a lv 4 Akuma egg it was in the process of making a physical human form " _What the hell is that!"_ Ichigo called out as everyone back a good distance away, how did it get here and how are they going to defeat it **never saw anything like this before, with this much power it can kill us all** Byakuya and the other captains thought as Yamato came out and tried to keep it at bay. Reid got up from where he landed cracking some bones " _that really hurt, ya freaking bastard"_ Reid ran back to the group and helped Yamato out, " _tell me how can an Akuma get so strong not only that be here?"_ he looked at Reid in great concern " _well, i am just not gonna sugar coat it…it..may have eaten around 3-4 soul reapers.."_ Reid shrugged guessing on the top of his head. Everyone was shocked they have evolved so much that they are eating soul reapers " _can it be defeated?"_ Toshiro called out as the captains began to attack as well " _well since it ate some soul reapers, maybe not but then again that was if you guys were not here, i am going need a volunteer or two to get power from and take it out"_ Reid spoke calmly and loud enough for all to hear, as if this was like any other day. " _Who do you need?"_ Yamato was ready to cooperate as any means necessary.

The boy nodded and looked around " _Yamato your power is good but it will not be able to fuse with my powers, so I will need Gin since he is close enough"_ everyone nodded and everyone tried to keep it busy dodging his dark cloud like limbs. Gin was on the right and Yamato was on the left, putting their hands on Reids shoulder and focused their powers into him. Reid began to glow red and white and started breathing slowly so the power can flow through his body, once it was a good amount of energy they backed away. " _Alright everyone attack all at once"_ summoning his weapons and transforming into his battle gear, his weapons turned into a laser like gun and all the energy gathered at the base, he nodded when ready and everyone began to attack all together and the last hit was Reid's weapon **bitches love cannons!** It hit on target and the Akuma screeched and started to fade leaving a few shredded soul reaper garments behind. Everything was over one of the many big obstacles was defeated " _alright we did it!"_ Renji yelled and everyone else cheered even though they didn't do much as least they were able to win. Byakuya smirked " _not bad...not bad at all...I am starting to see why everyone respects you"_ Reid panting tiredly turned back into normal clothes and weapons disappearing " _You did well...I guess there is no need for a trail of trust…"_ Yamato laughed and patted Reid on the shoulder as he did this Reids body dropped to the ground.

Everyone rushed over, Unohana checked the boys health " _it seems he used too much energy of his own and has collapsed"_ some were confused " _so you're saying he used his own power to force Captain Yamato and Ichimaru energy with his and not only that used even more power to attack as well?"_ Mayuri was starting to get the situation that the boy is in " _yes, but the question just how much power did he use.."_ Jushiro was concerned, Yamato nodded " _very well, take care of the boy until he has fully recovered, until he has awoke we will bury our fellow soul reapers who have lost their lives to this Akuma"_ everyone nodded and began to head off to get everything ready " _Kuchiki"_ Yamato stopped him who was going back to his quarters " _i would like you to take care of him while he is in this state…"_ he muttered to him before leaving. Byakuya had no idea why it had to be him but it was the captain, he was good enough to handle the job… **a personal request from the captain, i will not fail you.**

Unohana had some soul reapers carry Reid to a room, Byakuya was by the door on stand-by, " _if he wakes up make sure his stays in this room, if he needs anything i am putting you in charge in getting it for him"_ she smiled but meant every word she said, she was serious when it came to her patients. Once everyone left he walked over and sat down on the chair that was by the bed.

 **Byakuya POV**

It was so quiet that I could hear Reids slow breathing, **did he really need to use that much power...not only that even using more by forcing their powers to fuse with his, just how strong are you?** I sighed shaking my head **why am I so bothered by this….maybe because he was so easily recognized by the captain…** I looked up and noticing the empty bed, looking shocked I got up and looked around the room " _where…"_ hearing munching sounds " _what you looking for?"_ turning around I see not only what I was looking for but a large amount of food on the table, " _how did you...what are you even do.."_ I couldn't even speak right by just how baffled that this boy can move and eat in his condition " _Well if i think about it, i am guessing your questions are how did I get up unnoticed not my fault that you were so deep in thought and what am I doing obviously eating the food i grabbed, i mean seriously i left like 3 times, i need something to restore my energy what else was I supposed to do"_ **WHAT! Not only did I fail a simple task but I failed it 3 times…** " _is that the only way you can restore it.."_ feeling humiliated, he as least he can make up for it by keeping an eye on him this time. " _Hmm...no it's not, there are other ways...but this is the only way I can restore it on my own"_ I was confused **on his own...that means he needs strength from others to restore it?** " _Well, I was given orders to see that you get fully healed, so what are these other things that can help you? I maybe able to help, guess that those methods require someone else's power"_ I looked at him and I could obviously see that he wanted to laugh but be serious for my sake " _what...i said i will help, is there an issue with that"_ **should've said nothing.**

There was a knock on the door, both men looked at each other " _come in"_ Reid called out, the door opened " _if you like I can help since we are switching places, The Captain requests Captain Kuchiki"_ who entered in was Gin Ichimaru smiling. I didn't believe him but it's the Captains request " _well Reid if you need anything he will help"_ with that he left.

 **Gin POV**

I watched as Bya-chan left, Reid was looking at me. I overheard what they were talking about and found it interesting that he did use more power than we thought, looking at the new visitor " _Gigi, I didn't get to talk to you last time"_ **Gigi? How in the world can I be Gigi, my name is simple Gin nothing more nothing less...it maybe a tactic for something** " _Well I had somethings to do, but since I am here let us get along"_ feeling weird when I said that, he shrugged it off. **Ever since I saw you, I was interested in your power but now… I am starting to like you..that voice of yours is really...something** " _tell me, what do you need to restore your powers?"_ He looked unsure to tell me now unlike Captain Kuchiki " _its quite alright I am capable to assist just like Captain Kuchiki, i think being a Captain is a requirement so all in all I am able to help"_ once said he looked into my eyes **his...his blushing...must be shy in asking for help from others he doesn't know...but it is really adorable…** " _no need to be shy, im not that intimidating am I"_ looking a little hurt, he looked at me and shook his head violently " _ahh...no its not that...hehe..its just that im feeling a bit feverish because my powers are low right now"_ hating to admit it but that was the case " _hm...understandable but you don't have to fake being okay, you're not alone"_ he nodded " _well...the way I get my powers back is..more physical per say"_ there was silence in the room for a bit.

Reid was still munching on his food, it surprised me more than I thought " _like hugging...or like-"_ he cut me off with his hand in a stop motion " _...y-you don't have to go that far"_ **this is more embarrassing then I thought it was soo not like this with my roommate..but maybe because i lived with him before asking...actually my powers were never this low…** going back to his eating, I smiled even more **his too cute for his own good** I walked over his eyes glancing at me every now and then, putting my hands on his shoulder making him tense a bit but then relaxing. His hair smelt very nice...almost too nice sliding my arms down I simply rested my head on his, he replied with hums like he was thinking or in disapproval " _I can't eat like this.."_ getting a good little laugh I straightened up and lift him a bit of course he protested until letting him down on my lap.

 **Reid POV**

I stiffened in embarrassment, he rested his head on my should while wrapping his arms around my waist. **Yup, this is the worst..I should've said NOTHING** after getting use to sitting in his lap I went back to eating but not like before, hearing his breathing... .my EAR! " _Oh don't mind me, it's quite cute...seriously you are like a little chipmunk eating acorns"_ pausing... **like.** _"..are you referring to my eating style or-"_ he laughed knowing damn well he shouldn't answer that, his chin moved on my shoulder snuggling me but stopped when I moaned a bit **hmm..** He did it again and jolting and moaning in the weird feeling " _my my you have stiff shoulders"_ I tried to moves his arms so I can escape but he stood up carrying me with him to the bed and sitting down on it. " _OI...whhaa-"_ I stoppedwhen I looked at him..I saw his sky blue piercing eyes. My eyes grew wide when noticing he started kissing me, I moved back blushing but he simply pushed me on the bed **….this is NOT happening..** He towered over me smiling like he always is, I couldn't tell what he was thinking but his body started getting closer to mine. About to say something he just hugged me and laughed a bit " _were you nervous.."_ **THIS MOFO PLAYING WITH ME!**

Saying nothing we laid there for a few mins until he shifted his body, " _so how is restoring your power coming along?"_ not looking at him " _it's going great"_ stressing every word " _in that case"_ he forced my head to face him and he kissed me again, protesting he grinned and locked my hands above my head with one hand and another under my shirt teasing my nipple moaning a bit, trying to move my body away was not working it was actually making it worse. He broke the kiss at the same time moving his hand down to into my pants, gasping in surprise I couldn't do anything he took the opening and started nipping my ear and neck. " _W-wait...don't…"_ moaning this he started moving his hand on my shaft letting go of my arms to tease my other nipple " _ah...ah s-stop"_ I gripped his clothes on his back and tried to pull him off because I wasn't going to last long with him jerking me off and teasing my nipple not only that licking and breathing into my ear.

Smirking knowing I was close he moved his hand faster and pushed on my harden nipple, I gripped his clothes and gritted my teeth moaning in pleasure he breathed into my ear " _Reid"_ my mind going back as I cummed in his hand, panting lying mostly exposed. He smiled licking a bit of the cum off his hand " _that wasn't so bad...was it? Now I do recommend that you clean up don't want Kuchiki..no Bya-chan was it.. To see you or your dear Ichigo"_ he got off and walked to the door " _well bye-bye...let's do this again sometime..or you can come to me anytime you need assistance"_ after hearing the door closed I got up, looking at myself **DAMN why did his voice have to be so sexy!** Pulling my hair a bit remembering him call my name " _well that's going to haunt me for awhile"_ I got up and went to the bathroom that was in the room after getting cleaned I laid in bed **freaking hate that preak** drifting off to sleep from exhaustion not knowing that will start to fall into the grinning Soul Reapers arms.

 **Ichigo POV**

Walking around the area I talked to Unohana about Reid seems he will be taken care of by Byakuya, **oh no** trying not to look like I was in a rush walking my way to where Reid was. Making it there feeling a little out of breath I see Byakuya leaving " _hey Byakuya, where is Reid"_ trying not to sound like he did something the man paused" _oh Kurosaki, he will be watched over by Captain Ichimaru since I have a meeting with the Captain"_ Byakuya said that and kept walking to his destination.

Well at least I know that Reid didn't do anything weird. Walking into the halls looking for the room, I hear a door open and checked it out, Gin walked out he paused feeling a different air about him. Watching Gin in silence so he can hear him " _cute...real cute….I might just have to take him for myself"_ Ichimaru walked down the other way **...w-what did he do?! He better have not messed with my brother** silently darting to the door after Gin was gone, I opened the door and saw Reid snoring soundly on the bed " _did he mean his cute when he is sleeping or…"_ moving closer closing the door and standing by the bed. **Idiot brother of mine, am I the only one that sees it that way..** I stood by the bed for a while watching Reid sleep, about to take my leave I paused leaning close to my sleeping brother " _i-is that a hickey?"_ I whispered in surprise, the boy moved over which covered my view of the bruised spot. Thinking about and putting it together " _it..couldn't have been Byakuya...so does that mean Gin was the one who did it?"_ looking at him again touching a bit of his hair **it's wet** so he took a bath. He walked out the room still trying to solve what had happened **it doesn't make sense! DIDN'T HE TRY TO GET BYAKUYA! Don't tell me my own brother is a player** leaving the area in deep thought, not noticing in the distance when exiting the hospital someone was watching " _my my...it looks like he has no idea"_.

Who is the mystery person, who let the Akuma in, is there a traitor?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
